The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus for generating a still image based upon a video signal supplied from a signal source such as a graphic display device, and for recording the still image on a photosensitive material such as film.
Various conventional apparatuses have been proposed wherein a still image is displayed on a television monitor and the displayed still image is recorded on a film through a lens system.
With such a conventional image recording apparatus, gamma characteristics of the film must be corrected to accurately reproduce the still image on the basis of an input video signal. In this case, since the conventional image recording apparatus comprises an analog gamma correction circuit, it is difficult to correct the characteristics accurately over a wide range varying from a low level to a high level.
In addition, when a high-speed input video signal is supplied to the conventional image recording apparatus, a television monitor must be incorporated therein to monitor the input video signal in accordance with the speed of the input signal. However, when the horizontal oscillation frequency of the television monitor is increased, efficiency of the deflection coil is degraded, and an amplifier for amplifying the high-speed video signal becomes complex and highly technical. As a result, a high-speed television monitor results in a large size and high cost, making a compact, low cost high-speed video signal image recording apparatus not commercially feasible.